Dancing in the Flames
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: "Stay with me," he whispered, and for the first time in a long time, Riza saw his smile reach his eyes. Her heart sighed happily at the sight and there was nothing she could do to stop the laughter that bubbled out of her as he began to move. She followed him, perfectly in sync with his actions. Step for step, breath for breath. Just as it always was.


**Dancing in the Flames**

After another late night at the office, Riza shuffled through the doors of her home with a sigh of relief. The day had been long and tedious and she couldn't be happier to finally get herself a cup of tea and relax.

She turned around at the sound of clanging only to see a dark-haired figure unhooking the buttons of his coat from the staircase railing. He brushed the coat off and grinned widely.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way up here Colonel. I can climb a set of stairs perfectly fine," she said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Nonsense Lieutenant. I wouldn't be fulfilling my responsibilities if I didn't make sure you got home safe."

Riza shook her head with a small smile. After the manic day they'd just had, she had been all too grateful to have been offered a ride home. She was completely beat, which probably meant that Roy…

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea Sir," she offered. A little rest would be good for him before he drove home she told herself.

Roy paused, considering the offer carefully before dipping his head in a small nod. "Sure, why not."

Riza stepped to the side to let him in, the musky scent of sandalwood and smoke brushing up against her as he filed into her modest apartment.

"I'll put the kettle on," he said as she shut the door behind them. He removed his coat with ease, throwing it unceremoniously over the top of the couch as he headed towards the kitchen.

Seeing his figure in her home was strange to say the least. The man had been here only once years before when he'd helped her pick out the apartment, but the way he walked around collecting the cups and teabags, anyone would have thought he was in his own home.

Within minutes he'd placed two steaming cups of tea on the counter before her. He glanced up through his lashes and only then did Riza notice she had been staring. She looked away quickly hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"You're still wearing your coat," Roy pointed out as she reached for a mug. Riza glanced down, surprised to see that the man was right. She could have sworn she'd taken it off already she thought with a light frown. She began to shrug it off when his voice stopped her.

"Here…" Roy said, walking towards her. "Allow me."

She did, swallowing nervously as he walked around her. His hands were gentle as they brushed her hair to one side and removed the coat. Her nerves flickered with pleasure at his touch as his fingertips dragged down her arms. She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself focused but it didn't seem to be working well at all.

If she was paying more attention, she would have noticed that he'd thrown her coat in the same place he'd thrown his own. If she was paying more attention, then she might have scolded him for it.

But the fact of the matter was, her attention was fully and completely elsewhere.

They were both still in uniform, but there was something about removing their coats that felt personal – like shedding a skin or a mask. It felt vulnerable.

She could still feel his presence behind her and was just wondering if she should move when the whisper of his voice fluttered against her cheek.

"We should dance."

Riza's throat went dry as she considered his words, stepping away from him. She turned to face him, shaking her head. "Sir…"

"Just one dance," he said, a twinkle of curiosity flickering in those dark eyes.

Riza watched him carefully, battling against her heart's desire to accept without thinking of the consequences. She should say no; her head knew that. But it was so hard to do that when he was looking at her like…

She shook the thought away.

"Sir, I don't think that this…" She stopped, unable to form those final words. The words that would cause all of this to end. A part of her wanted it, and yet she couldn't bring herself to say yes either. "I uh - I don't have a music player."

He took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on hers. His eyes were like a searchlight, finding their ways into the deepest recesses of her mind. She resisted the urge to look away, meeting his gaze full on.

"Do you have a radio?"

She contemplated lying for a moment before deciding that perhaps this was her chance. She could say yes without struggling to force the words out of her mouth. With a simple nod, she waved towards the machine in the corner of the kitchen.

Roy walked over to it, pulling it towards him as he fiddled around with the channel. Static buzzed around the kitchen followed by the sounds of people talking. There was static again as he turned the dials again and then…

A rich and warm melody floated across the apartment, its slow and even tones wrapping around her like a sweater. Memories of a simpler time flashed through her mind, snapshots of libraries and gardens and candle lit evenings.

The music was quiet, but by the time she thought to ask Roy to turn it up he was already beside her again.

A soft smile graced his lips as he stretched out a hand towards her. She reached out for him too but stopped halfway, curling her fingers into a fist. "Are you sure about this?" she started. "Wouldn't this be considered inappropriate. For a subordinate to … with a superior."

Her cheeks heated at the insinuations behind her words despite the innocent nature of their actions and she instantly regretted opening her mouth. Roy cocked his head to the side, eyebrows rising at her words.

"If you're uncomfortable, we won't-"

"No," she interjected. She wanted this. "I'm just…"

 _Scared._

She didn't have to say. He knew. He always did.

"If you want… we can leave all our titles at the door. It'll be just us." Roy's hand hovered over hers, waiting for permission.

Titles at the door. No Colonel. No Lieutenant. No superior. No subordinate.

Just… them.

She nodded, and without another thought she uncurled her fingers and ever so gently reached up to meet Roy's. Her heart jittered at the contact of his skin against hers as he enclosed her hand with a firm grip. In one sudden movement he tugged her into him and in a panic, she planted her free hand firmly on his chest.

Inches. There were inches between them, charged and sparking. He used his own free hand to shift hers up his chest to his shoulders it took everything she had to ignore the solid build beneath her fingers. She wouldn't be surprised if a blush was currently gracing her cheeks.

They were so close that she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. She was sure the music was still floating around them, but she couldn't hear anything over her own heartbeat, rhythmic and demanding.

"Stay with me," he whispered, and for the first time in a long time, Riza saw his smile reach his eyes.

Her heart sighed happily at the sight and there was nothing she could do to stop the laughter that bubbled out of her as he began to move.

She followed him, perfectly in sync with his actions. Step for step, breath for breath. Just as it always was.

The kitchen floor transformed into their own personal ballroom as the two of them lost themselves to the music and to each other. Their breaths came fast and heavy as their dancing kept pace with the music that echoed around them.

His touch was fire where they connected, the kind that burned away everything else except the feel of his skin against hers. At one point he spun her around dizzyingly, pushing her out and away from him. She had but a moment to feel the cold in the air before she found herself back in the steadying warmth of his arms.

When the song changed, Riza took the opportunity to rest her head against his chest.

She closed her eyes in content, taking in the tranquil beating of his heart as he swayed the two of them from side to side. Her hands wrapped around his neck of their own accord and she felt his breathing hitch for only a second before his hands rested against her back, pulling her infinitely closer.

She felt him drop his head to her shoulders, nose grazing her neck as the whispers of his breathing skittered across her skin.

When the song ended, Riza found herself looking up at him. She was surprised to see him looking back at her too. She wanted to say something. To say a hundred somethings, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, words failed her.

His eyes glittered with something so beautiful and strange that she found herself blushing from the intensity. His body shook as he chuckled at her and shook his head lightly, leaning forward to rest his forehead gently against hers.

They weren't dancing anymore.

The music drowned into the background and the only thing she could hear was the sound of their breathing, ragged and deep. He closed his eyes but hers were wide. With shock? Anticipation? Panic? Maybe even all three.

His face glistened in the low light as she slipped her hands into his hair, running her fingers through the dark strands. She was ruining that perfect hair, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she let her eyes drift shut.

She stopped dead when she felt the soft wisps of his breath against her lips, stiffening at the thought of what they had to lose. For years, they had been _so_ careful. Never so much as an inappropriate glance, and now…

Roy's mind seemed to have gone to the same place as hers as the next second she felt his cheek against hers. His hold on her tightened for a split second before she heard him curse under his breath. Cold air washed over her as he untangled himself from her and stepped away.

She kept her eyes closed.

She felt him brush back a strand of her hair that had fallen loose and whispered something she later assumed was a goodbye. She heard the front door close with hard click and trained her ears on the fading shuffling in the hallway. The slam of a car door. The screech of tyres on tarmac.

Throughout it all, she kept her eyes closed.

She knew the moment she opened them, it would be real. She would be standing in her kitchen alone with the music wafting around her like a taunt. A warning.

And Roy would be gone.

No.

He was never here.

Colonel Mustang would be gone. He was all there was now. All there could be if they were to achieve their dream.

She sighed, dropping her head into her hands as hot tears slipped down her cheeks. Some might have called today their first dance, but she knew better.

The two of them had been locked in a dance of sorts right from the very beginning. From the moment she'd opened the door to the bright eyed boy all those years ago the two of them had been dancing around one another, around what was between them, around what they could be.

An eternal dance of faith and passion, of trust and fire.

Fire.

They were both playing with fire. They always had been, and if they weren't careful the flames would torch everything they worked towards.

Enough.

Riza wiped the tears from her face with a swift swipe. She had known how things were going to be, Roy had been clear about that from the very first day and she had followed him into the hellish flames regardless.

She walked over to the counter and lifted one of the two mugs, hugging it closer to her chest as she collapsed onto the sofa. It was stone cold to the touch but she still felt the ghost of his warmth surround her. The smell of his skin lingered against her clothes, coaxing a bittersweet smile to her lips as she curled into herself.

She couldn't have him, but at least they had _this_. This one moment of truth in a world filled with lies.

Perhaps one day they'd use those same flames they danced with to burn down the blockades that forced them apart. Clear away the ashes and place the foundations of a new world, a better world.

But for now, she would provide the kindling for his flames in the hopes that one day they would let the flames subside, and their dance would finally end.

* * *

 _Am I a complete mess of nerves posting something way out of my comfort zone. Hell yes. I sincerely hope I haven't completely ruined this beautiful duo. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
